Pasta with Bloodiness Sauce
by Harumi Kitara
Summary: Berhati-hatilah melangkahkan kakimu, jangan sampai jatuh ke neraka. Berhati-hatilah pada orang asing, walau dia memiliki wajah malaikat. Berhati-hatilah pada apa yang kau makan, walau hanya sepiring pasta. Ah, lihatlah apakah itu benar saus pasta ataukah darahmu sendiri? GORE. YAOI. GerIta. Many Pairings. Fail at Summary.
1. Prologue

**Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Pasta With Bloodiness Sauce © Harumi Kitara**

**Rated : T from now, but later M for Gore...**

**Genre : Crime, Suspense, Friendship, rather Romance, I don't care.**

**OCs: Male!Indonesia: Yudhistira Abi Winaya**

**Male!Malaysia: Malik Abdul Hamid**

**Male!Singapore: Shina Chang**

**Warning : AU, Death Chara, OOC, OCs masih tiga, Gore, Kanibalisme (yang masih belum dikonfirmasikan(?) ada atau tidaknya), Not recomended for child, Gaje-ness, Alur yang nggak jelas, Miss Typos bertebaran kemana-mana dan dimana-mana, Human name used. Pembunuhan diumbar-umbar, Sho-ai atau mungkin sekalian YAOI/BL atau apalah anda menyebutnya, Super-Duper Pendek. Wanna leave it before something happen to you?**

**Summary: Berhati-hatilah melangkahkan kakimu, jangan sampai jatuh ke neraka. Berhati-hatilah pada orang asing, walau dia memiliki wajah malaikat. Berhati-hatilah pada apa yang kau makan, walau hanya sepiring pasta. Ah, lihatlah apakah itu benar saus pasta ataukah darahmu sendiri?**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Please Click Back**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, Minna! Enjoy...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

_Darah itu sebenarnya manis..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mata biru langit dibalik kacamata itu menatap daftar makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Berpikir sejenak, barulah dia menyadari bahwa tak kan ada makanan yang cocok di lidahnya. Semuanya makanan Italia―padahal dirinya berharap dia akan makan beberapa potong sosis hari ini. Oh, ayolah, jika saja sang kakak tak merengek padanya dan menyita dompetnya untuk makan bersama, dia tak kan pernah datang kemari. Apalagi ditemani kedua sahabat kental kakaknya yang aneh-aneh ini. "_Bruder_, kurasa aku akan pulang. Sekarang."

"Hei, ayolah, _West_! Kapan lagi kita bisa berkumpul di sini?"

"Dia benar, _mon ami_... Sesekali berkumpullah dengan teman-teman kakakmu."

"Lagipula pelayan _restaurante_ ini imut dan manis~"

Ludwig tak bisa menghindar dari bujuk rayu ketiga orang _absurd _di hadapannya. Dia hanya bisa mengerang kecil, membetulkan kembali letak kacamatanya dan kembali duduk di tempatnya, diam dan menjadi seorang anak manis. Oke, sebenarnya mereka datang ke sini bukan tanpa alasan, tentu saja. Ini adalah ide Francis―salah satu teman kakaknya yang paling mesum―setelah mendengar curhatan sahabatnya, Antonio, tentang seorang pelayan _restaurant _Italia yang menurutnya manis. Dengan bijaknya, Francis berkata pada sahabatnya itu, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita lihat seperti apa pelayan yang kau maksud itu, Antonio! Dan, bisa bawa adikmu juga, Gil? Sekalian ajak dia buat mentraktir kita, honhonhon..."

Dan, di sinilah ia, terperangkap di antara tiga makhluk _absurd _dengan dompet yang disita kakaknya tercinta. Mata biru _azure_ itu menatap satu per satu wajah _The Bad Touch Trio _di hadapannya. Francis Bonnefoy yang mesum tingkat dewa, Antonio F. Carriedo yang '_idiotic-look-like_' namun _yandere _hampir menyamai Ivan―salah satu teman sekelasnya yang bisa membuat siapapun merinding ngeri di sampingnya―dan kakaknya sendiri, Gilbert Beilschmidt yang narsisnya tiada tara. Setidaknya dia bersyukur, dirinya adalah orang yang paling waras di antara mereka berempat.

"Vee~. Mau pesan apa?"

Sebuah pertanyaan singkat mampu mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua. Ludwig menatap pemuda bercelemek putih di hadapannya, sebuah senyuman manis terukir di wajah pemuda itu yang tak kalah manisnya. Seorang pemuda Italia berambut cokelat dengan kriwil menjuntai dari rambutnya di sebelah kiri, memegang sebuah buku dan pena, siap mencatat semua pesanan sang pelangggan. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ludwig, tersenyum layaknya anak kecil. Mata _amber _itu menatap mata _azure _di balik kacamata itu sejenak, menatap dengan polos dan ceria. "Mau pesan apa, ve?," ulangnya lagi saat melihat Ludwig hanya terdiam tak merespon. Francis memperhatikan sang pelayan dengan hati-hati dari atas hingga ke bawah, ditariknya lengan Antonio kasar seraya berbisik, "Dia yang kau maksud? Manis sekali..."

"Bukan, dia adiknya...," jawab Antonio sesekali melirik pelayan itu yang hanya terdiam saling tatap dengan Ludwig. Ludwig menunduk dengan semburat merah di wajah kakunya, menghindari tatapan polos pelayan itu. Ah, sial! Kenapa ada pelayan semanis dia di dunia ini, sih? Dan kenapa jantung Ludwig berdetak tak karuan saat menatap mata _amber _itu? Satu kata. Ya, hanya satu yang langsung ingin diteriakkannya saat ini juga adalah, 'Sial!'. Sang pelayan yang kebingungan melihat tingkah Ludwig, hanya bisa terdiam di sana, masih memperhatikan pelanggannya itu. "Feliciano...," panggilan Antonio sukses merebut perhatiannya dari Ludwig, "Kakakmu mana?"

"Ve~. _Fratello _ada di dapur memasak _risotto_, vee~"

"Umm... Kalau begitu aku mau pesan _risotto _buatan kakakmu itu, dan..." Antonio menyikut perut Francis, bertanya dalam diam apa yang akan dipesannya. "Oh, aku _pancetta _saja...," ucap Francis dengan senyuman kecil, mencoba menutupi wajah mesumnya. Feliciano menuliskan semua pesanan itu di bukunya, "Bagaimana dengan anda, ve?," tanyanya sopan pada Gilbert. Yang ditanya hanya mendesis tidak jelas, "Kesese... Aku pesan _cotolleta _saja... Kalau kau, _West_?"

Ludwig mendongak pada kakaknya, menatapnya sejenak. "Umm... Aku belum memutuskan mau pesan apa...," ujarnya dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Feliciano yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum sumringah. "Bagaimana kalau aku yang memilihkan menunya, ve? Kau pasti suka _tagliatelle_, veee~," sarannya yang langsung diterima oleh Ludwig. Setelah semua selesai dicatat, Feliciano pergi dan menghilang di balik pintu dapur sambil bergumam 'veee' terus menerus. Ludwig hanya terdiam, menatap kosong pada pintu yang dilewati Feliciano tadi. Gilbert yang tengah memakan _gelato _yang sudah dipesannya dari tadi (jauh sebelum Feliciano datang), akhirnya menyadari keanehan pada sikap adiknya itu. Dengan seringaian jahil, dia terus menyuap _gelato _rasa strawberry itu.

Tak berapa lama, seorang pelayan keluar sambil mendorong _trolley _makanan ke arah mereka. Perawakannya sama dengan Feliciano, namun kriwilnya menjuntai ke atas kepalanya di kanan dan wajahnya selalu cemberut, membuat siapapun pasti tau dia bukan Feliciano. "Lovi~!," seru Antonio senang saat melihat yang mengantar makanan kali ini adalah orang yang ia cari. Pemuda yang dipanggil Lovi itu langsung saja men-_deathglare _–nya dan membentaknya keras, "Namaku Lovino! Sembarangan saja kau mengubahnya, _bastardo_!"

"Ah~. Itu 'kan panggilan sayangku, _mi tomate_~"

"Diam atau kusumpal mulutmu dengan tomat busuk!"

"Kejamnya, Lovi~."

Lovino nyaris melemparkan vas bunga yang ada di meja pada Antonio jika saja dirinya tak diinterupsi oleh Gilbert. "Wah, wah. Jadi ini pemuda 'manis'-mu itu, 'Tonio? Kesese...," ucapnya dengan nada jahil. "Walau tak semanis dan se-_awesome Mattie_ –ku sayang, tapi dia lumayan...," ucapnya lagi, menggoda pemuda Italia itu. Diliriknya sesekali Lovino yang mulai memerah wajahnya karena malu dan marah. "Walaupun _tsundere _tapi dia manis seperti katamu, _mon cher~..._" timpal Francis, membuat wajah Lovino semakin memerah. "Ah, tentu saja. Aku tak kan pernah salah memilih orang, iya 'kan, Lovito~?" Sebuah pukulan yang mampu ditahan Antonio menjadi jawaban pertanyaannya. Dengan umpatan dalam bahasa Italia cepat, Lovino meletakkan seluruh pesanan di atas meja. Dia sempat memukul telak wajah Antonio sebelum pergi. Beruntungnya, _restaurant _sedang sepi dan tak ada satupun pelanggan lain yang melihat pertengkaran itu.

"Uhh... Lovino memukulku dengan segenap 'kasih sayang'-nya...," keluh Antonio seraya mengusap pipinya yang lebam akibat pukulan Lovino tadi, "...tapi aku makin suka, deh, _mi amor_~," sambungnya dengan riang. Wajahnya yang _'idiotic-look-_like' semakin terkesan '_very-idiotic-looking-for-love_', membuat teman-temannya merasa risih. Francis hanya melirik ke arahnya, menyuapi Antonio dengan _pancetta_ –nya secara kasar. Antonio mati-matian mengunyah daging asap itu, menelannya dengan agak kesulitan. "H-hei!," seru Antonio setelah berhasil menelan _bacon _Italia itu dengan selamat. Mendengus kesal saat kedua sahabatnya tertawa geli melihatnya marah, dipukulnya lengan Francis dan Gilbert bergantian. Ludwig hanya ber-_face palm _ria melihat tingkah tiga orang yang lebih tua darinya itu bertengkar layaknya anak kecil. 'Tak sedewasa umur mereka,' gumamnya dalam hati.

Memilih untuk tidak memperhatikan ketiga orang yang tengah bertengkar itu, dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada makanan di hadapannya. Sepiring pasta, dengan saus merah beserta potongan kecil daging dan rempah-rempah. Aroma wangi masakan itu mengundang selera, membuat Ludwig tak sabar untuk mencicipinya. Namun secarik kertas terselip di bawah piringnya lebih menarik perhatiannya, Ludwig memilih untuk mengambil dan membacanya terlebih dahulu. Sebuah surat yang sangat singkat, ditulis tangan oleh pelayan manis yang memikat hatinya.

_Kubuatkan khusus untukmu, ve~. Semoga kau suka~._

_-Feliciano Vargas_

Ludwig tersenyum simpul membacanya, menyimpan surat itu dalam saku celananya diam-diam. Feliciano Vargas. Ah, nama itu akan terus diingatnya sampai kapanpun. Kini perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada pasta di hadapannya. Diambilnya sendok, lalu dilahapnya dengan rasa penasaran. Benar-benar luar biasa! Ludwig belum pernah mencicipi masakan seenak ini. Saus yang sepertinya jenis _bolognese _itu memiliki rasa yang enak, tidak terlalu kuat pada tomatnya, namun agak manis dan kental. Lalu dagingnya terasa kenyal dan enak, membuat Ludwig mencoba menerka daging jenis apa yang digunakan Feliciano dalam pastanya. Mungkinkah daging sapi, atau daging babi, atau mungkin... daging rusa? Entahlah, yang manapun itu, pasta ini terasa enak baginya.

Senyuman terus terukir di wajahnya setiap kali dia menyuap makanan itu ke mulutnya. Entah disadarinya atau tidak, Gilbert sedari tadi terus memperhatikannya dengan seringaian jahil terus terukir di wajahnya.

Sepertinya Ludwig harus siapkan mental untuk nanti...

.

.

* * *

.

.

_...disadari atau tidak, pernyataanku tadi ada benarnya, bukan?_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Gilbert langsung menerjang sofa sepulangnya dari acara makan―sekaligus melihat 'pemuda manis'-nya Antonio―itu. Mata _ruby _itu memperhatikan sang adik yang menutup pintu depan dan melangkah menuju lantai atas―kamarnya. Dengan nada jahil, dia berkata, "Kurasa kau tadi sangat senang bisa makan dengan kami.," ucapnya sambil menarik bantal kecil di atas sofa. "Iya, kan?"

"Tidak juga..."

"Jangan mengelak, _West_! Kau terus tersenyum saat memakan pasta itu!"

"Benarkah?"

Gilbert mengerang kesal melihat respon adiknya itu. 'Dasar kepala kentang nggak _awesome_!,' batinnya sebal. Namun sebuah ide jahil kembali memenuhi kepalanya, membuatnya memilih sebuah lelucon kuno. "Bagaimana kalau kita besok ke sana lagi? Bukankah pacarmu itu tadi sudah membuatkan pasta spesial hanya untukmu, hm?," tanyanya sukses membuat langkah Ludwig terhenti. Dia menjerit kegirangan dalam hati saat Ludwig menatapnya dengan kedua alis saling bertaut. "Apa maksudmu, _bruder_?," tanyanya dengan wajah sebiasa mungkin, menyembunyikan suaranya yang agak tercekat saat mengucapkannya. Namun, bukan Gilbert namanya jika dia langsung berhenti menjahili adiknya ini. "Itu, lho~! Ih, kau tak mungkin melupakannya, kan?," ucapnya dengan bibir mencibir, "...Feliciano Vargas~?"

Ludwig langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya jauh-jauh dari kakaknya saat dia merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas. Semburat merah itu samar-samar muncul menghiasi wajah kakunya, membuat Gilbert teringat dulu semasa Ludwig masih kecil dengan wajah imut-imut minta dicubit. Dan sekarang wajah imut-imut itu berubah menjadi wajah kaku tentara perang. Ludwig kembali menatap kakaknya, "Dia bukan pacarku, lagipula kami baru pertama kali ini bertemu..."

"OHH! Jadi ini cinta pada pandangan pertama yang _awesome_! _So sweet~_"

"_Bruder_, sudah kubilang aku―"

"Ludwig jatuh cinta! Ludwig jatuh cinta! Ludwig jatuh cinta!"

"_Bruder_, aku―"

Gilbert terus mengucapkannya berkali-kali di depan Ludwig, walaupun Ludwig sudah menyuruhnya untuk diam berkali-kali. Dia bahkan mengucapkannya dengan lantang sambil mengitari rumah, membuat Ludwig benar-benar jengkel padanya. "Ludwig jatuh cinta. Ludwig jatuh cin―uhmpft!―" Dia langsung berhenti saat tangan kekar itu membekap mulut besarnya itu. Dia memberontak sebisa mungkin saat dirinya kesulitan bernapas. Dipukulnya lengan adiknya itu, bahkan dia menggigit telapak tangannya keras-keras.

"Aww!"

"_West_! Kau dulu memang imut, tapi maaf saja, aku tak pernah tertarik pada _incest_!"

"Hah? Maksud―tunggu! Jangan bilang kau pikir aku―"

"Tidak! Aku memang _awesome_ tapi aku masih tetap setia pada _Mattie_ –ku sayang!"

"_Bruder_! Kau salah paham! Aku―"

"Jangan mendekat! JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

"_Bruder..._"

"AAAAAA! ADIKKU MAU ME_-RAPE –_KUUUUUU!," jerit Gilbert histeris saat Ludwig melangkah mendekatinya. Dia langsung berlari menerobos Ludwig menuju kamarnya, membanting pintunya keras dan menguncinya rapat, membiarkan adiknya membatu kebingungan di tempat. Bahkan dia menggeser lemari pakaiannya dengan susah payah ke belakang pintu, mengunci rapat jendelanya dan memastikan tak ada celah untuk adiknya memasuki kamarnya. Ludwig menghela napas panjang, melepas kacamatanya sejenak dan memijit pangkal hidungnya. Ha–ah, memang sulit baginya memiliki kakak senarsis Gilbert. Dan tugasnya sekarang adalah membuat rasa _paranoid _berlebihan kakaknya itu hilang bagaimanapun caranya...

_Yeah_, bagaimanapun caranya...

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Terdengar lucu saat kukatakan aku ini terlalu berbahaya untukmu..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pagi yang normal dijalaninya dengan teman-teman sekelas yang tidak normal. Mata biru langitnya menelusuri tiap kata dan angka dalam buku fisika itu, kontras dengan murid-murid yang lain yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Lihat saja Arthur dan Alfred yang memperdebatkan hal yang tak perlu, Ivan yang terus mengejar-ngejar Toris untuk diajak 'bermain', Lili dan Sey yang cekikikan tidak jelas di pojok kelas, Kiku yang entah tersambar petir dimana dengan seriusnya menggambar entah apa, Yong Soo dan Malik yang memperebutkan sebuah _iPad_ milik Shina dengan kemampuan 'aku-mengakui' mereka, sedangkan Shina sedang meratapi nasib _iPad _barunya di'curi' dua temannya. Mereka semua tak begitu penting, memang. Tapi hanya satu orang yang benar-benar mengganggu konsentrasinya dengan duduk di kursi di depannya, menghadap dirinya dan menatapnya dengan intens.

"Sedang apa kau di sana, Yudhis? Bukankah kursimu ada di belakang?," tanyanya pada akhirnya, risih dipandangi sedari tadi. Yudhistira Abi Winaya―pemuda pindahan dari Indonesia itu―hanya menggeleng pelan, namun tatapannya masih tertuju pada pemuda di hadapannya. "Aku tak mengerti...," ucapnya tiba-tiba, mata _chestnut _itu terus menatapnya intens, "...kau kenal Feliciano dimana? _Restaurat ―_nya, ya?"

Ludwig menatapnya setengah kaget, semburat merah itu kembali menghiasi wajahnya. "Kau kenal dia?," tanyanya dengan suara serendah mungkin. Yudhis mengangguk kecil, menatap wajah temannya yang semakin lama semakin terlihat merah. Namun karena yang diajak bicara itu Yudhis, tentu saja pemuda Indonesia itu tak kan pernah menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya. "Ya. Dia adiknya Lovino―mungkin lebih tepatnya saudara kembarnya Lovino, aku tak tau pasti. Lagipula, hei, di 'kan di kelas sebelah!," ucap Yudhis membuat Ludwig setengah tak percaya. Oke, dia memang tak percaya, mana mungkin Feliciano ada di kelas sebelah sedangkan dia tidak tau sama sekali? Sebegitukah tertutupnya dia―atau bisa disebut dengan jarang sosialisai dengan berkunjung ke kelas lain,entahlah―hingga tak mengenali teman satu sekolahnya?

"Aku tak pernah melihatnya..."

"Dia baru pindah kemarin..."

Syukurlah, dia hanya ketinggalan berita.

"Lalu Lovino?"

"Dia temanku sewaktu sekolah dasar, dulu mereka tinggal di Indonesia... Setidaknya sampai orang tuanya meninggal..."

"Mereka yatim-piatu?"

"Ya. Mereka diadopsi wanita Hungaria yang langsung membawa mereka ke Budapest. Dan sekarang, tiba-tiba mereka ada di sini dan membuka _restaurant _Italia...," sahut Yudhis dengan wajah cuek seperti biasa.

Ludwig mengangguk kecil, melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk ditanyakan. "Kau tadi bertanya aku kenal Feliciano dimana, memangnya kau tau darimana?" Ya, baru saja dia ingat apa yang pertama kali ingin ia tanyakan. Yudhis yang hampir beranjak pergipun akhirnya duduk kembali ke tempatnya semula. "Dari kertas ini...," ujarnya seraya memperlihatkan secarik kertas yang terlipat rapi padanya, "...kau tadi membacanya lalu menjatuhkannya. Nih, kukembalikan!"

Diterimanya kertas itu dengan perasaan bingung yang berkecamuk. Alisnya saling bertautan saat melihat pemuda berambut hitam itu melenggang pergi. Aneh... Mana mungkin pemuda tukang gosip seperti Yudhis mau meninggalkan 'berita' seperti ini? Seperti ada sesuatu yang direncanakannya... Ludwig hanya mendesah pelan, memikirkan hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Semoga saja tak kan terjadi apapun... "Oh, iya, Ludwig...," ucap Yudhis tiba-tiba saat dia tengah melangkah menuju Malik dan Yong Soo di belakang kelas. "...sepertinya Feli lebih tertarik pada perempuan daripada pria _macho _sepertimu...," sambungnya dengan senyuman jahil terukir di wajahnya, membiarkan Ludwig yang membatu dengan wajah merah merona antara malu dan marah. Bagaimana tidak? Satu kelas menatapnya dengan bingung setelah mendengar suara Yudhis yang cukup lantang itu, membuatnya menahan emosi dan malu mati-matian dalam waktu bersamaan.

Setidaknya kakaknya kemarin lebih parah darinya...

.

.

* * *

.

.

_...buktinya, kau jatuh dalam pesonaku..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Hola~! Saya **_**author **_**baru di FHI! Salam kenal semuanya dan mohon bantuannya~! Setelah lama bergentayangan menjadi **_**silent reader **_**di sini, akhirnya saya ikut menuangkan ide **_**absurd **_**yang muncul setelah nonton **_**Midnight Meat Train**_**. Entah setan apa yang bikin saya kesambet buat nulis fic, saya juga nggak tau. Akhir kata(?), **_**RnR**_**, please?**


	2. Phone Booth Murderer

**Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Books of Blood © Clive Barker**

**Pasta With Bloodiness Sauce © Harumi Kitara**

**Rated : M for Gore...**

**Genre : Crime, Suspense, Friendship, rather Romance, I don't care.**

**OCs: Male!Indonesia: Yudhistira Abi Winaya**

**Male!Malaysia: Malik Abdul Hamid**

**Male!Singapore: Shina Chang**

**Warning : AU, Death Chara, OOC, OCs masih tiga, Gore, Kanibalisme, Not recomended for child, Gaje-ness, Alur yang nggak jelas, Miss Typos bertebaran kemana-mana dan dimana-mana, Human name used, Pembunuhan diumbar-umbar, Sho-ai atau mungkin sekalian YAOI/BL atau apalah anda menyebutnya, Super-Duper Pendek. Wanna leave it before something happen to you?**

**Summary: Berhati-hatilah melangkahkan kakimu, jangan sampai jatuh ke neraka. Berhati-hatilah pada orang asing, walau dia memiliki wajah malaikat. Berhati-hatilah pada apa yang kau makan, walau hanya sepiring pasta. Ah, lihatlah apakah itu benar saus pasta ataukah darahmu sendiri?**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Please Click Back**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, Minna! Enjoy...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

_Kau bilang aku seperti seekor kucing, ya, aku memang seekor kucing..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Matahari kini telah sampai pada puncak tahtanya. Perlahan, jarum jam bergerak menuju satu titik di puncak. Pelajaran kini digantikan jam makan siang. Ratusan langkah kaki memenuhi setiap lantai ruangan yang ada, melangkah beriringan keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Ludwig menutup bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci, dia menatap sejenak pada dua sejoli yang saling adu mulut di depan pintu kelas―Alfred dan Arthur yang ia maksud, tentu saja―sebelum pada akhirnya beranjak pergi dari kelas. Pemuda Jerman itu berjalan santai di koridor utama. Mata birunya terus memperhatikan setiap kelas kosong yang dilewatinya, sesekali mengangguk kecil saat Antonio dan Francis menyapanya. Dia terus melangkah menuju lantai dua. Tak seperti murid-murid lainnya yang menuju kantin, dia melangkah dengan santai dan membuka pintu kayu perpustakaan. Mata sebiru langit dibalik kacamata itu memandang sekitar ruang dengan puluhan rak-rak buku itu sejenak, menatap seseorang yang berjinjit kesulitan meraih sebuah buku yang diinginkan di salah satu sudut rak. Dia menyapa Mrs. Yekaterina―wanita penjaga perpustakaan sekaligus kakak Ivan, teman sekelasnya―dan berjalan mendekati sosok itu.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?," tanyanya sopan, menawarkan bantuan.

Sosok itu menoleh dan menatap padanya, mata _amber _itu berbinar ceria saat melihat siapa yang menawarkan bantuan. "Vee~. Kita bertemu lagi, vee~," ucapnya riang. Ludwig hanya menatapnya kaku, berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang mulai bersemu merah. Dia mengembalikan letak kacamatanya yang sempat merosot di batang hidung mancungnya dengan kikuk. "Kau butuh bantuan, F-Feliciano?," tanyanya mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupan dalam suaranya. Dia memandang Feliciano yang terus memasang wajah bingungnya dengan jantung berdebar tak karuan, merasakan panas terus menjalari kulit wajahnya. Pastilah wajahnya semerah tomat kesayangan Antonio sekarang.

"Ve? Wajahmu merah. Apa kau demam, ve?"

"T-tidak. Hanya saja... hari ini... suaraku agak serak..."

Bohong―tentu saja. Suaranya yang tercekat itu membuatnya harus berkata bohong pada pemuda manis di hadapannya. Mana mungkin ia akan mengatakan dirinya sekarang tengah tidak baik-baik saja―dengan jantung yang berdetak tak karuan, dengan suara yang tiba-tiba menghilang, dengan wajah yang langsung memerah merona―hanya karena seorang pemuda manis bernama Feliciano Vargas ini? Dia dapat memastikan Feliciano akan menangis dan membencinya seumur hidupnya jika dia berani meluncurkan kata-kata itu. Feliciano hanya memandangnya dan berkedip tiga kali, sebelum pada akhirnya tersenyum cerah layaknya anak kecil. Dia menunjuk salah satu buku di deret tertinggi dari rak di hadapannya, "Tolong ambilkan buku itu, vee~. Aku ingin membacanya..."

Ludwig mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku yang ditunjuk Feliciano. Sebuah buku bersampul cokelat dengan aksen misterius menjadi pilihan Feliciano saat ini. Ludwig pada akhirnya mengambilkan buku itu dengan mudah, wajahnya kembali merona saat Feliciano menerima buku itu dan berterima kasih padanya. Awalnya dia ragu untuk mengambilkan buku itu untuk Feliciano, namun saat dia melihat Feliciano duduk di salah satu kursi dan membacanya dengan antusias, dia malah mengambil buku apapun yang ada di dekatnya dan duduk di samping Feliciano. Sedangkan Feliciano sendiri tak begitu memperhatiannya dan tetap membaca bukunya.

"Kau suka cerita horor?"

Empat kata yang teruntai menjadi satu pertanyaan itu membuat Feliciano beralih sebentar dari bukunya. Dia tersenyum lebar sambil menunjukkan buku yang tengah dibacanya. "Ya. Ini buku serial 'Books Of Blood' karya Clive Barker, ve~. Buku yang keren~," ucapnya dengan nada riang. Ludwig hanya mengangguk kecil dan memperhatikan buku itu lebih detail. Sebuah buku _horror-fiction_ karya Clive Barker sang master cerita horor, dengan isi cerita _gore _yang sudah banyak diangkat menjadi bermacam judul film terkenal, Ludwig tau betul seperti apa isi buku itu. Mata _azure _itu terus memandangi pemuda yang asyik membaca di sampingnya dengan penasaran. Melihat ketertarikan Feliciano pada buku itu benar-benar membuatnya sulit menebak seperti apa sifat Feliciano. Dia memang pemuda yang terlihat sangat periang dan polos, namun buku itu terlalu penuh _scene _berdarah untuk seseorang sepolos Feliciano. Apakah dia sebenarnya seperti Antonio dan Ivan yang _yandere _akut? Entahlah, Ludwig tak tau.

"Umm... Ano, vee... Namamu siapa?," tanya Feliciano teringat dia belum pernah menanyakan nama pemuda _macho _di sampingnya itu sama sekali. Ludwig menatap mata _amber _–nya dalam, kembali semburat merah itu muncul saat mata mereka saling bertemu. "L-Ludwig Beilschmidt. Kelas 2-A. K-kau sendiri kelas berapa?," ucap Ludwig balik bertanya dengan tercekat, menunduk malu dan mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Feliciano tersenyum simpul sebelum berkata, "2-B, vee~. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Ludwig~!"

Ludwig tersenyum kecil padanya, mulai membaca buku yang dia ambil secara acak tadi. Dia tak menyangka dia akan berkenalan dengan Feliciano secara resmi―saling mengenal nama satu sama lain dan berbicara dengan akrab layaknya teman baik―dalam waktu yang lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Ya, perkiraannya. Karena tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain, dia berencana akan kembali ke restauran Italia itu lagi―kali ini sendirian―dan berharap Feliciano sendiri yang akan datang membawa menu makanannya. Setidaknya lebih baik begini, bukan?

Mereka tak berbicara apapun setelahnya, fokus pada huruf-huruf yang tertera di lembaran buku masing-masing. Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang pemuda manis berkacamata dengan boneka beruang kutub di dekapannya memandang mereka dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_...kucing yang dapat kau elus dengan sayang dan bergelung nyaman di dekapanmu..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Langit kini berwarna oranye lembut dengan matahari yang pulang ke bilik peraduannya. Semilir angin menerpa kulit putihnya dengan lembut. Wajahnya yang kaku itu kini tak kalah lembutnya dengan warna langit di sore hari, mata _azure _itu memandang detik-detik matahari menghilang dari cakrawala dan bersembunyi dari malam. Dia melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat, tak ingin dirinya terkena omelan sang kakak karena pulang saat gelap. _Yeah_, walaupun kakaknya memberikan alasan bermacam-macam dan tidak jelas agar dia tak pulang terlambat, tetap saja pada intinya kakaknya khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya. Setidaknya kakaknya harus tau dia bisa jaga diri sendiri dengan baik―sangat baik malah.

Ludwig membuka pintu rumahnya dengan santai, "_Bruder_. Aku pulang..."

"Oh, _West_! Kau darimana saja, sih?," tanya Gilbert dengan nada menyelidik, "Jangan bilang kau harus mengantarkan pacarmu itu dulu. Ya, 'kan?"

Kedua alis itu saling bertautan mendengar ucapan sinis sang kakak yang meluncur dengan sempurna. Mata _azure _itu menatap bingung kedua mata _ruby _yang balik menatapnya garang. Ludwig mengembalikan letak kacamatanya saat dia mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksud kakaknya. Gilbert hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, mencoba terlihat marah walau dalam hati dia mati-matian menahan tawa setiap kali melihat wajah adiknya itu seperti orang gugup dan bingung. "Apa maksudmu, _bruder_? Aku tak punya pacar...," ucap Ludwig dengan nada santai, seperti yang Gilbert kira. Dengan jahil, Gilbert membalas, "Pacarmu itu kan Feliciano~. Tadi kau di perpustakaan berduaan bersamanya, 'kan? Hm? Hm?"

"T-tidak..."

"Oh, ayolah, _West_! Jangan bohong! Tadi _Mattie _–ku sayang melihatmu dengannya berduaan membaca buku."

"Memang kami duduk bersebelahan. Tapi kami hanya membaca buku. Hanya itu."

"Kau yakin? Kalau begitu, kenapa wajahmu merah seperti itu, hm?"

"_Bruder_―"

"Maaf, mengganggu..."

Kedua kakak beradik itu menoleh pada pria yang memotong perdebatan kecil mereka itu. Seorang pria berkulit cokelat dengan rambut yang senada dengan warna kulitnya itu berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan sekotak perkakas di genggamannya. Pria itu tersenyum kikuk saat suasana terasa tak mengenakkan di antara kedua pemuda di hadapannya itu. "Aku sudah memperbaiki kabel teleponnya. Sekarang kau sudah bisa menggunakannya lagi," ucapnya sambil melirik ke arah telepon yang ada di ruang tengah. Gilbert terlihat antusias, meraih tangan pria itru dan menjabatnya. "Wah, terima kasih, Sadiq! Sekarang aku bisa menelepon _Mattie _–ku sayang~. Kesesese~," sahut Gilbert dengan senang. Ludwig memandang kakaknya tajam, protes. "Kau selalu menelepon Matthew lewat telepon rumah, padahal kau punya _handphone_..."

"Kau kan tau sendiri, Alfred pasti akan menjahili _Mattie _–ku sayang jika dia tau kami berpacaran. Sebagai pacar yang _awesome_,aku tidak mau membuatnya jadi bulan-bulanan sepupunya itu. Lagipula gara-gara kau kabelnya putus!"

"Semalam kau yang mencekikku dengan kabel telepon. Kau tidak ingat?"

"Hei! Itu karena kau mencoba memperkosaku!"

"Sudah kubilang kau salah paham, _bruder_..."

"Tapi kau tetap saja membuatku takut!"

"Kau hanya terlalu berlebihan..."

"Seenaknya saja kau bilang aku begitu! Aku ini _awesome _dan tidak _paranoid _akut!"

Sadiq hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar perdebatan panjang itu, sepertinya dia salah memilih waktu yang tepat. "Maaf, mengganggu perdebatan kalian. Tapi aku harus segera pergi membetulkan telepon umum di ujung persimpangan jalan di sana," ucapnya menginterupsi kedua kakak beradik itu. Ludwig dan Gilbert akhirnya berhenti dan mempersilakannya pergi dari rumah mereka. Namun setelah beberapa langkah keluar dari rumah itu, Sadiq masih mendengar perdebatan mereka semakin memanas. Ha–ah, tidak ada waktu baginya untuk menyimak perdebatan kedua kakak-beradik itu, dia harus menyelesaikan tugasnya sebelum malam semakin larut. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Sadiq berjalan setengah lari ke arah kotak telepon yang rusak itu. Sesekali diliriknya jam tangan yang melilit pergelangannya. Sudah hampir pukul tujuh malam, dia sudah terlambat sekali. Ha–ah, jika saja kedua kakak beradik itu tidak sempat berdebat, dia pasti sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya sekarang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_...atau mungkin seekor kucing nakal yang selalu menggigit dan mencakarmu?_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Feliciano mengaduk saus pastanya dengan riang. Dengungan kecil terdengar darinya, senandung merdu terus dikumandangkannya. Dia melangkah riang menuju lemari pendingin, mencari daging untuk pelengkap sausnya. Tak mendapati apa yang dicarinya, dia melangkah kecil mencari kakaknya yang tengah mengolah adonan _pizza_. "Vee~!. _Fratello_! Kita kehabisan daging, vee~!," ucapnya dengan wajah lesu. Diguncangkannya tubuh kakaknya yang terus saja tak mempedulikannya, hingga adonan _pizza _yang dibuat jatuh ke lantai. "_CHIGI_! Bisakah kau diam?! Kau membuatku menjatuhkannya, _stupido_!," bentak Lovino kasar membuat Feliciano terlonjak kaget karenanya. "Ma-maaf! A-aku tak sengaja, ve!"

Lovino terus menggerutu dan mulai membuat adonan baru, mendiamkan Feliciano yang terus merengek padanya. Kesal dengan tingkah laku adiknya, dia berbalik, menatapnya garang seraya berkacak pinggang. "Kenapa kau tak cari sendiri, huh?! Lagipula hari ini giliranmu!," bentak Lovino dengan alis berkedut-kedut, masih marah padanya. Feliciano terdiam, mengingat-ingat lagi jadwal mereka. Ah, ternyata memang benar hari ini gilirannya! Dengan senyum cerah, dia meminta maaf lagi pada kakaknya dan melangkah pergi menuju pintu belakang sambil bersenandung riang.

"Feli?"

Panggilan kecil itu membuatnya berhenti melangkah. Mata _amber _itu mencari sumber suara tadi dengan wajah bingung. Menoleh pada wanita yang berjalan ke arahnya, senyuman manisnya terukir lebar di wajahnya. "Hari ini pelanggan kita semakin banyak, " ucap wanita itu, "Tolong carikan yang paling besar dari semuanya, ya!" Mendengarnya, Feliciano nampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengerti pada wanita itu. Elizaveta Hèdèrvary―wanita di hadapannya itu―tersenyum simpul padanya, melangkah mendekati kompor di salah satu sudut ruangan dengan membawa sebuah teflon dan spatula. "Oh, iya. Kerjakan dengan cepat, ya. Banyak sekali yang menyukai pasta buatanmu...," pesannya lagi yang―sekali lagi―dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari pemuda bermata _amber _itu. Feliciano melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di dapur, senandung kecilnya masih dapat didengar beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menghilang seiring kepergiannya.

"Semoga saja dia melakukannya dengan benar...," gerutu Lovino dengan nada sinis seraya membolak-balikkan adonan _pizza _yang mulai berbentuk bulat. Elizaveta menoleh padanya sebentar, tersenyum kecil dan membalas, "Dia pasti bisa kok, Lovi sayang..."

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Entahlah, di antara keduanya aku bingung sifatku ini seperti apa..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sadiq menggerutu sebal saat telepon itu tak berhasil ia perbaiki dengan cepat. Kerusakannya cukup parah, sehingga ia harus mengganti banyak kabel telepon itu. "Memangnya se-'lembut' apa orang-orang itu menggunakannya sampai rusak begini?," ucapnya dengan sarkastis, memperbaikinya dengan agak tergesa-gesa. Di kotak telepon yang sempit ini, dia tak bisa bergerak terlalu bebas untuk memperbaikinya, membuatnya semakin kesal saja. Di tengah-tengah gerutuannya, sebuah bayangan gelap tiba-tiba menghalanginya―seseorang tengah membelakanginya. Sadiq menoleh pada sosok itu, tersenyum kecil padanya. "Ah, maaf. Tapi telepon ini sedang rusak, jadi kau tak bisa menggunakannya," ucapnya dengan senyum masih terpoles di wajahnya. Sosok itu masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya, diam membatu di sana dengan latar bulan membelakanginya. Cahaya bulan semakin terang saja, namun tetap saja tak sanggup membuat Sadiq melihat seperti apa rupa sosok di belakangnya itu.

"Umm... Maaf, tapi kau menghalangiku memperbaikinya. Jadi, bisakah kau―"

Sadiq tercekat saat melihat kilatan menyilaukan dalam genggaman sosok itu. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat tangan sosok misterius itu terangkat dan menunjukkan pisau daging dalam genggamannya. Suaranya menghilang begitu saja, tak bisa dirinya berteriak meminta tolong. Dia terus berusaha menjauh dari sosok itu hingga punggungnya menabrak telepon yang tengah diperbaikinya. Dia sebenarnya ingin menerobos keluar dan pergi dari sana, namun pintu keluar ditutupi olehnya, membuatnya semakin bergetar ketakutan. Tak ada pilihan lain untuknya, di ruang kaca telepon umum ini dia akan mati. Perlahan, sosok itu melangkah mendekatinya dalam diam, melangkah dengan seringai lebar bagai seorang dewa kematian yang datang menjemput ajalnya. Ah, kilat pisau di bawah sinar rembulan itu semakin menyilaukan, sepertinya pisau itu juga haus akan darah. Sadiq yang gemetar ketakutan berusaha meraih sebuah pisau lipat di kotak perkakasnya, mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menghujam sosok itu sebelum dia yang jadi korban. Dengan segenap keberanian yang ada, dia menerjang sosok misterius itu dan membalik keadaan. "MATI KAU!"

JRAASSHH!

CTARRR! CTARRR!

Hujan dan petir tiba-tiba datang silih berganti. Genangan merah kini terbawa air hujan yang mengalir. Kotak telepon itu kini terlupakan dengan genangan merah dimana-mana.

Merah.

Darah.

Kaca itu kini ternodai dan dihiasi warna merah pekat.

Hening.

Sunyi.

Tak ada suara.

Tak ada jerit kesakitan.

Perlahan, tetes merah pekat itu menuruni kaca, menutupi semua pandangan di sekitar ruang sempit itu. Tak mau memperlihatkan isinya pada hujan dan petir yang ingin mengintip apa yang terjadi.

Sepi.

Tak ada orang.

Ah, sepertinya ruangan itu kini kosong, hanya genangan merah yang tertinggal.

Ups!

Sepertinya salah.

Sebuah kepala menggelinding dari sana dengan mata cokelat terbelalak ketakutan, meninggalkan tubuh yang entah dimana.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_... Tapi kurasa, aku tetap berbahaya untukmu._

.

.

* * *

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Saya kembali~. Ah... masih terlalu singkat, ya? Maaf kalau ****_feel _****–nya nggak kerasa. Saya lagi galau akut menunggu rapot nggak dibagi-bagikan...**

**Balasan ****_review _****untuk FAZA Phantomhive: Terima kasih atas ****_review _****–nya dan salam kenal ^,^\ . Saya Harumi... dan, saya bisa panggil anda Faza? ._.a . Untuk masalah Feli dan Lovi, itu masih menjadi ****_secret _****terbuka(?), bisa jadi iya atau tidak. ****_Stay tune _****, ya~#promoalasinetron#dilindestrukgandeng**

**Oke, akhir kata, ****_RnR, please?_****  
**


End file.
